Resident Evil: Evolution
by Enter the Sandman
Summary: Enter Shadow; a man with a shrouded past, with no memory of it himself! join him in his quest to escape a hellish necropolis and uncover his mysterious past in this chilling Resident Evil side story!
1. to wake up to a nightmare

Resident Evil: Evolution

The darkened streets of Burbank were eerily quiet. There were scattered corpses strewn randomly throughout the city. The rain pouring down only added to the dismal, creepy environment.

One of the more rotted, bloody looking corpses lie on the sidewalk. "Unnnggggghhhhhh"

the seemingly dead man got himself up and shuffled around, moaning unintelligibly. The creature was hungry...

Shadow sat bolt up right in bed. Bare-chested, covered in a thin lair of cold sweat. "What the hell happened?" he leaned back, resting his hands on his pillow, and felt- _metal?_ Reaching under his pillow he pulled what seemed to be a 9mm beretta. He hesitantly got out of bed. Something didn't feel right here. He explored the room. There was a book on the night stand. He opened the book to;

**October 6th, 1998**

**I've been stuck in this god-forsaken hell-hole for almost three days now. Most of the team is dead, except for Shadow, and myself. There's something very unsettling about this city. When people here die, they don't stay dead. They get back up. Not as humans, though. They're like the living dead!! That's what happened to JoJo, and Weston.** **I fear that we will not leave this necropolis alive...**

**October 7th 1998**

**I was bitten on the arm by one of those freaks this morning. I've been feeling like hell all day, I mean more than the usual. Suddenly, I'm eating more of the rations. I've been feeling insanely hungry all day.**

**October 8th 1998 **

**I've found a survivor. I told him that we would do our best to get him out of here alive. He came with us in hopes of escaping. I'm not letting him turn into one of those things!!!**

**October 9th 1998**

**Can't be long, cause really hungry. Need find food. Man coming with us look at me funny. Must go. Find food. Man making me hungry... **

Shadow stopped reading. _Jesus Christ!! This can't be real!!!_

He heard something.It sounded... juicy. Throwing on the leather jacket hanging on the door, he went downstairs. The kitchen, right there was tiny. There was a shadowy figure crouched down over something. He took a single step towards it. The figure looked up. The man's face was rotted!!! a handful of flesh was right near his mouth. "Unhhhhhhh" the creature moaned. Devouring the piece of flesh, he stood up and moved slowly towards Shadow. He raised the gun, training it on the man's torso. "That's far enough! Don't move!" the creature didn't seem to understand. He fired one shot into the thing's abdomen, getting. It barely flinched. Another shot knocked the man's arm off, still it advanced toward's him. A shot to his chest, no effect. "Why wont you die, damn you?!?!?!?!" he yelled. A bullet straight into the monster's brain. It fell to the floor. His gun still trained on the man, ready to shoot him if he so much as twitched. A pool of blood formed around him. He lowered the gun "what the hell is WRONG with this city!!!" Shadow said, scared out of his mind.


	2. a forgotten love

Chapter 2-

Cassie loaded her pistol. It was a Glock. 82. She had knew that if head of the viral experiments, William Birkin had caught she would be fired for sure, but when working with something that could jump out of its tank and kill you, it just made her feel that much safer. She never expected to have to use it though."Unnnnngggghhhhhh" three of the rotted virus-carriers spluttered. "Damn it!" She cursed herself for stepping out into the open. It was like ringing the dinner-bell for these bastards!

_BUDOW!! BUDOW!! BUDOW!! BUDOW!!_ Four gunshots smacked wetly into the first one's chest. Three more getting the other two. She brought two down. She pulled the trigger again, aiming point blank at the remaining one's forehead. _Click. Click. Click._ "Shit!! Perfect time to run out of ammo!!" she instinctively searched her pockets for clips. Nothing. The carrier was getting uncomfortably close to her. "Damn!" she made a break for it. Dodging into an ally, there was a ratty looking two story house to her right. Cassie crouched behind the porch. The front door flew open. At the same time, two more things happened. A hand holding a 9mm Beretta shot out, aiming the gun to her head. Her own hand shooting out, aiming at the man holding the gun's head. "Shadow!?"

Shadow looked at the woman with the gun. Suddenly, a flurry of hazy, yet familiar images rushed to him. A lab, several lab researchers crowding around a tank with shadow in it. A view from inside the tank, all of the faces vaguely familiar, but one recognizable. It was the girl standing in front of him. She looked vaguely latina. "who the hell are you?" Shadow said warily. "Shadow! Its me! Cassie! Cassie Lopez!" "... ... ???" "Forget, you must have suffered from the side effects. Anyway, we need to get out of here. There's been a viral spill. Ill explain later." Shadow followed her, not knowing anything else to do. They had reached shelter at the middle school, Shadow grabbed Cassie by the shoulders, his forceful grip making Cassie grit her teeth. "Who the hell are you? What did you people do to me!? I want answers srs!" "Put me down! You are a classified experiment by the Umbrella Corporation. The first stage of your development ended a while ago, than the project was killed. It was classified as "too risky to the company, and the health of its employees to continue". But we opted to continue in secret. You have so far, become a perfect killer. Your sense of smell, taste, sight, touch, and hearing have been modified 100 fold. However, stage 2 has not yet ensued. You're unfinished." "So basically, I'm just another toy to you bastards! A puppet. An illegally made one at that!! Why!? Why me!?"


End file.
